


[podfic of] Twelve Months and Fifty Years

by determamfidd, fuckthisimgoingtoerebor



Series: [podfics of] Sansûkh: The Appendices [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family Angst, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are too different. Some people change too much.</p><p>Thorin and Frerin can never be who they were before, but that doesn't mean they can't still be brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Twelve Months and Fifty Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Months and Fifty Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994083) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Part 1 of my podfics of the Appendices.  
> (short gift-fics set in the Sansûkh universe.)

**Download here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/download/da9j2tjjo6l26l6/Twelve+Months+and+Fifty+Years.mp3))

 **Listen here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/da9j2tjjo6l26l6/Twelve+Months+and+Fifty+Years.mp3))

 **Length** : 29:45

 **Size** : 13.6 MB

 

 

_Many thanks to my beta[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com), may her beard grow ever longer._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my tumblr](http://fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com).
> 
> The Sansûkh Masterpost can be found [here](http://fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com/ericareadssansukh) (also at my tumblr).
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
